Crash Landed on Remnant
by Terminatis
Summary: It's been five years since the Ark, the Dawn adrift in the endless sea of black, nearing a temporal anomaly Cortana wakes up the Master Chief but they fail to escape, now trapped on a planet with no way to contact the UNSC the Chief and Cortana must do their best to survive and discover what they can about this new planet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either Halo or RWBY**_

 _ **All credit for the first 7 chapters goes to**_ _ **zadro**_ _**who decided to drop this story and leave it for anyone who wanted to continue it.**_

Chapter 1

It has been 5 years, 5 years since the end of the Human-Covenant war and 5 years since the Master Chief enter in cryogenic sleep in the wreckage of the frigate known as the ' _Forward unto Dawn'_. In this long time the A. , one of the Chief's last friends alive, had been watching her friend while trying to find a way to contact any allied forces for rescue but to this date she had been unsuccessful and if it wasn't the last of her worries she had to pass through rampancy but in the end she was able to survive it and reach metastability. In the end it means she will live long enough to see her friend being rescue if they were lucky enough.

\- Inside the _Dawn's_ cryo bay-

Cortana could only sigh in boredom, she had been expecting that someone had already find them but it had not be the case, besides it was extremely boring to not have no one to talk. She knew that she could have woken up her friend and talk to him just to kill the boredom for a time but honestly it only would have been a waste of time for the two. Cortana then sighed once more and proceeded to do a fast scan of the area but then something caught her attention. It was some kind of anomaly that was giving high energy readings and the _Dawn_ was about to enter its gravity well, Cortana then weighed her options and decided that leaving the _Dawn_ was the best course of action, she then started the procedure to wake up the Chief from his cryogenic sleep.

"Chief wake up, I need you." She said while looking at her friend's form being unfrozen.

When the Chief was finished being unfrozen he woke up with a start slamming his hands in the door of his cryogenic chamber until he remember where he was and the he heard Cortana tell him "Easy John, you just woke up from cryo sleep." Then the artificial gravity returned to the ship and shortly after Chief's cryo pod opened allowing the Chief to go out.

"Cortana, what is going on?" The Chief asked.

"Well I have only bad news for you. First, it had passed 5 years and no one has found us yet. Second, we are nearing an anomaly and I don't have any idea of what it is and I don't want to take any risks with it." Cortana answered.

"What do you propose?" Chief ask.

"I recommend we take any supplies we need and use an escape pod to get off the Dawn before it enters the in the range of the anomaly's gravity well. With some luck we may stumble with a ship of the UNSC or the Covenant separatist before we ran out of supplies." Cortana said.

"How much time we have?" Chief ask.

"Not much at best an hour and a half." Cortana said.

"Then we don't have any time to lose." Chief said while grabbing Cortana's data chip.

-Some time later-

The Chief had already loaded in an escape pod a great quantity of supplies in the form of food, water and medicine. Right now he was in the armory grabbing some weapons in the case he needed to defend Cortana and himself, to be more exact a sniper rifle, an assault rifle (AR) and a magnum. He was about to return to the escape pod when the ship rocked violently, making the Chief almost lost his footing.

"Cortana what is happening?" Chief ask.

"Chief the anomaly is starting to gain strength and we will enter its gravity well earlier than anticipated." Cortana said clearly worry for the situation in which they were.

"Then we better get out of here." Chief said while putting his weapons in the magnetic plates of his armor and running in the direction of the pod.

The moment he entered he took the controls of the pod and launch it as fast as he could but when it look like they were going to escape the pod shook violently.

"Cortana?" Chief said confused and worry of what is happening.

"Chief, the anomaly's energy has skyrocket and its gravity well strength has increased, we can't escape from it." Cortana said.

"Anything we can do?" Chief asked.

"Aside from waiting until we reach the anomaly, no nothing. Chief if we don't make it, it was pleasure working with you." Cortana said.

"Likewise." Chief said.

When the pod reached the anomaly a white light washed up on the two, not even when the Chief's helmet polarize itself was enough to stop the blinding light that wash over

them, then darkness surrounded them.

-Inside escape pod, unknown time, unknown place-

The Chief started to open his eyes at the reproduced sound of someone hitting glass by Cortana and said A.I. calls telling him to wake up.

The Chief started to stand up and grabbed his armored head feeling a headache the size of a Halo ring and said "Cortana, what happen?"

"Well, first and most obvious we still alive, second we are I am unable by the moment to tell you where are we and last and maybe most important and please try to do anything rash but have you notice if anything is wrong with you?" Cortana said.

"What do... you… mean?" Chief said stopping between words realizing that his voice sounded different but the sound wasn't foreign to the Spartan in fact he remember it quite well it was the sound of his own voice but when he was 14 years old he then took off his helmet and took a look at his face in the closest surfaces that could reflect his own image his face look just like when he was a teenager to be more precise when he finish receiving the augmentations and he was smaller **(But still unbelievable high compared with most people in their fourteen).** All in all, the Chief was again in his 14.

The Chief had seen many things in his long military career, the Covenant, the death of many of his Spartan brothers and sisters in arms, the Halos and other Forerunner related installations, the Flood, etc. but this sight of himself in his 14 instead of his 40s takes the cake. He then did something no one would expect from a Spartan super soldier and that was slamming his head against the nearest wall repeatedly, denting said wall. Cortana didn't know what to say because she had never expected that the Chief will finish doing something like this in few words she was shocked by the actions of her Spartan friend.

Moments later, the Chief stop hitting his head against the wall, put back his helmet and said "Ok, what do we do now?"

Cortana getting out of her temporally shock she said "Well I had found that the _'Dawn'_ is not very far away from our current location and also it looks like this planet is actually habitable."

"Good. Where is _'Dawn'_?" Chief asked while he grabbed his weapons and gave them a quick check up before putting them in the magnetic plates of his armor.

"The _'Dawn'_ is right now 5 kilometers north from our current position; I'll display the coordinates in your HUD" She said.

"Anything else?" The Chief asked while leaving the pod and noticing that they were in the middle of a forest.

"Actually yes, I just recently found signs of civilization on this planet. For the moment we don't have to worry if anyone comes for us we are far away from any major settlement and an another thing that you are not going to believe me." Cortana said

"What?" The Chief said while he follows the coordinates to the Dawn but he felt uneasy; he felt like if someone or something was watching him, he even detect some movement in his motion sensors but whatever it was following him was heavily trying to remain unseen.

"John this people are humans." Cortana said surprising the Chief, then she said "And before you think they are Innies, they have not shown spaceflight technology and there history of this world indicates that they have grown in this planet since record history."

"You think it may have been the Forerunners doing possible but still there could be other possibilities also there is something that could prove that theory wrong; in this planet there is a human sub-specie known as Faunus and they are basically humans with animals traits like claws, animal ear, tails, etc." Cortana said

"Tell me you are joking" The Chief said while looking through the scope of his sniper rifle trying to find any threats.

"I wish I was but… **CHIEF, BEHIND YOU!** " Cortana screamed the last part

The moment Cortana said that last part, John's instincts kicked in making him dodge in the last moment a black and white mass that had tried to lunge at him and then he hit said mass with the butt of the rifle launching it several meters and unto its back but the thing recover fast from the Chief's attack and was back on its feet again.

When the thing stood up the Chief now could see that the thing looked like a wolf just that bigger, its fur completely black and with a white bone-looking armor and red glowing eyes and it could stand in its hind legs. The wolf-looking being then roared at the Chief in anger but the Chief didn't even flinch he just look at the being and lined his rifle targeting the mass center of the creature and shoot, the creature was long dead before it even hit the ground but then the Chief heard growling coming from his right side and he was meet with the sight of more of the wolf-like creatures but 5 caught his eye more than the rest; they were bigger, their armor thicker and clearly they were leading the group.

The Chief just stared at them and he changed his sniper rifle for his AR and stood in a ready stance waiting for the creatures to make the first moment.

"Chief I'm counting at least 70 of these creatures, excluding the one that you already killed, and given the odds it doesn't seems like a fair fight." Cortana said but instead of sounding worry she sounded confident in fact she had an evil grin across her face that was shared by her Spartan friend.

"Yeah, for them" Chief said. As in cue the creatures charged at the Chief only for him to start gunning them down without mercy, 7 were dead before they could reach the Chief, one tried to claw at the Chief on the face but he stop it with his AR and then hit it with a kick to the gut launching him against 3 others, other tried charged at the Chief from the side only to be hit with the butt of Chief's rifle, shattering its armored head killing it, the Chief then gave a 180º spin and finish it with a kick that landed in the side of a creature launching it through the air and the Chief remembered that he had some grenades with him and he throw a fragmentation grenade in direction of the creature he hit, the results the creatures with 12 others were blown to pieces, he then recharged his AR shooting the creatures that charged at him while blocking the attacks of the ones that were able to reach him and countering them with precise hits that killed them or that put them out of the fight. The fight was resulting to be a complete massacre then one of the big ones, which the Chief identified as alpha 1, tried to charged at the Chief and tried to claw at his face just to hit nothing and then receiving a hit to the gut that launch against a tree, then another (alpha 2) attacked the Chief only for the Chief to spin to the left and then he elbow the creature in the face cracking its armored face and the Chief spin kick it in the gut launching him against another (alpha 3) that was charging at the Chief, then the Chief charged against the fourth alpha and jump over it while doing a flip and shooting against the alpha with his magnum 3 times and the moment the Chief landed behind it he grabbed it and did a 180º spin putting said alpha in the middle of the attack path of the fifth alpha, who slashed his fellow alpha. Then the Chief kick the alpha 4 against the alpha 5 and in the last moment Chief dodged a claw aimed at his face and backhanded the alpha 1, which the moment it recover from the backhand he stared directly at the barrel of the Chief's sniper rifle and shortly after lose its head. The Chief then used his rifle to stop the attack of the third alpha and then kicked its knee with enough force to shatter it making the alpha fall to the ground face first or that would be the case if it wasn't for Chief who grabbed his magnum and shove it inside the alpha's mouth and shoot three bullets inside the alpha killing it. The Chief then spot the alpha 5 charging at him ready to claw at him but the Chief caught the offensive limb he then lift the alpha over his head and shortly after slam it against the ground and before the alpha could recover the Chief deliver at him a full salvo from his AR, finally the Chief spot the second alpha coming at him, so he held his AR like a club and hit the alpha in the face making it twist its head in an unnatural angle killing it.

The Chief just stared at the mess he made until Cortana said "Well, I must admit that was entertaining" Then she notice that the creatures were turning in some kind of smoke "Interesting these creatures starts to turn in some kind of smoke when they die, maybe is a failsafe to stop someone from being able to study them but that will mean that they are not natural and that whoever made this things knew what he or she was doing"

"Is there anything about these creatures?" The Chief ask while reloading his weapons.

"Actually yes, for what I have gather from the local system of communication the people call them the creatures of Grimm or for short Grimm, they have been responsible from stopping local human population from expanding through the rest of the planet but its origins are completely unknown. Right now you just finish fighting the variant known as Beowulf's 5 of them being alphas or in other words the strongest of this particular variant" Cortana said.

"Anything else?" The Chief said before giving a 180º spin and throwing his knife which landed between the eyes of a beowulf killing it, to be more precise the fourth alpha.

"Well according to the locals the Grimm feels attracted to negative emotions and that many attempts to colonize outside the borders of the main countries, or as how the people of this planet likes to call them Kingdoms, have result in complete disaster with almost no survivors." Cortana said while the Chief recovered his knife.

"You said there are more variants. Care to tell me which are they?" The Chief ask while continuing his search for the _'Dawn'_.

"The more common variants, aside from the beowulf, are the Ursa which looks like a bear, the King Taijitu which is a giant two headed snake, the Nevermore which are ravens that there size can range from the normal size of a raven to being so big that they could rival a longsword and the Death stalker which are giant scorpions, the biggest could rival a scorpion tank. Those are the most common variants you may face but here are other variants; for example the Goliath which are elephants but several times bigger, fighting one head on is almost consider a suicide in fact they could be considered this world's variant of scarabs tank just less armored and it only posses close range attacks." Cortana said.

"I'll keep that in mind?" Chief said.

When they arrived to the _'Dawn'_ , the Chief started to think in the situation they were in, the _'Dawn'_ was trapped in an unknown planet, they were completely alone in a world almost had no knowledge except for what Cortana had already told him and he was return to the age of 14 year old, he really didn't know what to do. Cortana seeing how her friend was lost in what to do decided that it may be a good idea to give him a push in the right direction.

"John, you know this world, for what I have found, needs a little bit of help" Cortana said.

"What do you mean?" He said while taking of his helmet.

"Well this world is pretty messed up, for starters they have to deal with this creatures on daily basis, second the Faunus that I previously mention are treated as animals and they are not going to tolerate it any longer, an example of this is the White Fang; it was original an organization that tried to protect Faunus rights and change the way humans saw but when new leaders took control of the White Fang it turn into a terrorist group that attack that used force to obtain what they want and they are not afraid to hurt even innocents to achieve their goals, in fact it so bad the situation there is the probability of a civil war between humans and faunus and if a war explodes it would only made the Grimm more eager to attack and kill every single human and faunus they found and thirdly crime rate is growing not only because of the White Fang actions but many other criminals and figures in power are taking advantage of people's lack of knowledge or hate that exist humans and faunus to get what they want. John they need someone who actually knows how really the world is messed up and stop it while there still is a chance. They will need someone like you." Cortana said

John only looks at Cortana and sighed and then said "You know this maybe your craziest idea ever but you right, I swore to protect humanity from all threats outside or inside. This may not be the same humanity which I made that swore but even I will still uphold it and that includes faunus. Cortana tell me everything I need to know about this planet."

 **A/N: Well this is the first chapter of my first story that I had ever made. I had seen many Halo/RWBY crossover ideas with a lot of potential that are abandoned or simple the writer simply rushes his or her idea and doesn't do an understandable work or they finish throwing to the side a lot of things that could improve their stories. I don't want to be of those writers so I will ask for a little bit of help from those people with more experience to improve this and future stories that I made.**

 **One thing all should know is that I will not stay completely cannon to the RWBY story. Honestly I have seen stories where the plot is the same to that of the cannon story of RWBY only with some added to the mix but no big real difference. I will try to have a healthy combination between cannon and non-cannon and I will appreciate ideas from people that take a liking to the story. Also this chapter takes place 3 years before cannon RWBY starts.**

 **Another thing is that Chief will be stronger than several of the first year students in Beacon academy to the point that he could take on an entire team of hunters but only by using** _ **'Spartan Time'**_ **but the Chief is going to have some upgrades through the story that would allow him to fight against professional huntsman in equal ground.**

 **Finally is that there will not be pairings with the Chief, at least not now maybe in the closer future but like I said not now.**

 **Next chapter: The Chief is going to bust a meeting of the White Fang but leaving with no witnesses will not be as easy as he previously thought thanks to a certain bull faunus.**


	2. Update

**Sorry in advance for those of you what wanted to see the original story continue**

 **Update**

Hi everybody so after looking at the comments from the first chapter one of them made me come to a 'realization'. So this story is not going to follow the path of the original starting when the Chief and Cortana go to Beacon. I won't tell anymore seeing as I've only made the earliest of Ideas so we will see where this goes and how well it's received, and that will dictate whether or not the story continues.

Thank you zadro for allowing me to do this and thank you PocketDuelMonsters for helping me realize that there are too many other fanfics in which the Master Chief joins Beacon.

* * *

Next chapter will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either Halo or RWBY**_

 _ **All credit for the first 7 chapters goes to**_ _ **zadro**_ _**who decided to drop this story and leave it for anyone who wanted to continue it.**_

Chapter 2

It has been six months since the Chief and Cortana had arrived to Remnant, during this time Cortana found that the majority of the Dawn's equipment could be salvage and began repairing it but because of their limited resources it would take a long time before the _'Dawn'_ could fly again.

Also the Chief found out that Cortana had reached the state of metastability, he was actually very surprised by this, but he was glad that at least he would still have a friend to make him company, after all he had a very hard life and most of his friends were now dead or MIA (missing in action) and now he was on an unknown planet and he didn't know if he would ever see any of his Brothers and sisters in arms that were still alive.

During these 6 months the Chief had also lived a very complicate life. For starters Cortana had made him a civilian identity using the excuse that it would be good for him to try to live a normal life when he isn't wearing his armor. It was hard, but in the end Cortana manage to convince him, but he still disliked the idea; as a civilian he went by the name of John Mendez Halsey using surnames of his paternal figures when he was still recruit in boot camp. Second, because of how expensive it would be repairing the _'Dawn'_ and great part of the equipment aboard it, the Chief and Cortana needed a way to gain funds without raising any suspicions, so Cortana had the idea to create a company where they could sell products used in the UNSC and UEG, but limiting themselves to not sell any military related equipment (except medicine and the models of the Warthog, but obviously modified to look like the civilian variant). They call it _'Dawn industries'_ (the name was actually a joke from Cortana) but not many believed that the company was going to last long because first there technology didn't run on Dust and to Remnant Dust was everything, second because of their pro-faunus policy something very rare in several companies across Remnant and finally because the C.O. of the company wanted to remain completely anonymous. The last reason why his life had become very difficult it was because every time he made an appearance in his armor beating the crap out of criminals, terrorists and grimm, the media would always try to gain information and take pictures and videos of him and he didn't like the idea of several people wanting to know who he is or trying to gain an interview with him so basically after he did his job he always tried to remove any evidence and get out of the area before the media could find him. In short he had a hard life, but he chose to follow this kind of life and he regretted nothing.

-Night time, unknown forest in the outskirts of the Vale territory-

Right now we found the Chief hiding in the foliage, looking through the scope of a sniper rifle. If one asked why he was doing that, it was because he was spying on a meeting of the White Fang. Thanks to Cortana, the Chief discovered that one of the leaders that turned the White Fang into a terrorist group was going to make an appearance, so the Chief decided to take him out for good. Fortunately, this was going to weaken the Fang and it would become easier to control for the authorities for a small time and also it may scare off more faunus from joining the Fang.

The Chief had to admit that the Fang was taking a lot of precautions there were several sentinels well equipped and armed to the teeth completely alert for anything that could represent any kind of risk, not their standard grunts that barely could put a fight and relayed on numbers to beat their opponents, but not even with all their preparations they could hope to stop a Spartan-II, not even their high senses or Remnant's best technology would be enough to detect the Chief.

The Chief was waiting patiently for his target analyzing the area and labeling the threat level of each White Fang member that could give him a problem so far in conjunct those who were stationed as sentinels could pose a medium level of threat, there were also a large amount of grunts, but they will only pose a low level threat and multiple recruits and White Fang followers that will be running for their lives the moment they heard any shots.

A few moments later a small group of people arrived it was his target followed by six bodyguards, and two other people that clearly weren't standard grunts, no they looked like they could hold their ground against an experienced huntsman; the first one was bulky man with a sleeveless black shirt over a sleeveless version of the White Fang jacket, black pants and a custom made grimm mask and he was carrying a chainsaw, in the Chief's eyes he alone could possess a medium to high threat level, but it was the other one who bothered the Chief; he was wearing a black jacket, with a red and white colored design in the left shoulder, over a red shirt, black pants and a custom made grimm mask and he was carrying a sword or a similar weapon inside a sheath that looked like a shotgun, he had red hair and two horns that looked like those that the bulls had in their head. Many would think that it was the bulky guy would possess a bigger threat from the two, but the Chief could tell that the red-haired man was even more dangerous than the rest of the group combined.

"Chief, you think that one shot could be enough?" Cortana asked. She had told the Chief that the people on this world had something similar to energy shields, but these were completely natural in origin. They were called aura and the strength of each one varies between person some could take a direct hit of a rocket launcher and come out without any wound, others could just barely stop a knife from digging itself in the body of a person. The moment the Chief learned what aura was, he knew that it would be a problem but Cortana had the theory that an active aura could enter a passive state, in other words it was still protecting a person from external harm but not just as strong like when a person was aware that he or she is in danger, they haven't had the chance to test said theory but Cortana really expected that her theory was right.

"Probably, his aura may stop the majority of the attack but if it is not strong enough, then his aura would not be able to save him from this." Chief said while he lined up the rifle so it was pointing in the middle of the head of the leader of leader of the White Fang.

"And if that is not the case?" Cortana asked again

"Then we proceed with plan B: we bomb the area." The Chief said. The Chief truly meant what he said, if the first plan failed, then he would have the White Fang shooting at him instead of being in a state of total confusion while the leader would have time to escape and no matter how skilled the Chief is, he would not be able to fight all of the White Fang members present and get out unharmed, in that case he decided to use a pair of Archer missiles they have been able to bring back online, to bomb the area. Yes it would be overkill using that level of fire power but the Chief didn't want to take any chances and it was fortunate that no one in Remnant had the technology necessary to track the trajectory of the missiles back to the place of origin, so he didn't need to worry about people trying to track him.

The Chief then took a breath, released the security of the rifle and the moment his target addressed the entire crowd, the Chief pulled the trigger of the rifle and in a moment everything became silent. It looked like the luck was in the side of the Chief once again because his target fell to the ground, death while a pool of blood formed around him from a hole that went front both sides of his head.

What followed next was pure chaos. Several White Fang recruits were in complete panic and some, with several grunts, returned their dinners, while some of the older members were in a state of complete shock not being able to understand what just happen.

The Chief seeing that his was work done decided to leave the area before the White Fang members started to try to find their leader's killer. Oh, if it was so easy.

-Adam P.O.V.-

He just like everyone else was shocked, yes he had expected, like everyone else that someone will try to take down one of the current leaders of the Fang but he never expected that whoever made the attack will do it with so much ease. They had literally prepared for almost everything, grimm, huntsmen and huntresses, heck; they even went as far as hiding heavy weapons and whatever vehicles they got their hands on in case they sent a military force to try to take them down. However the idea of probably someone being able to bypass every bit of security they had put without anyone even noticing, he couldn't comprehend it.

He then started to look through the chaos that formed trying to find who killed their leader. He was about to give up when he saw a faint trail of smoke coming from deep in the forest and he also notice movement of something or someone moving away from the area.

Adam frowned and he gritted his teeth in anger. Whoever did this was not going to go away in one piece, in fact he was going to make sure that the person responsible for this will die here and he will bring his head back for this.

-Chief P.O.V.-

The Chief was moving as fast as he could, trying to not make as much noise as possible.

"You know, you really are lucky. If his aura was stronger we could have a problem." Cortana told him.

"We had a backup plan.", Chief said.

"Yes we had one but seriously even if no one on Remnant is able to track our missiles back to the _'Dawn'_ that doesn't mean that they are not going to become aware that someone on this planet could bomb them from a safe distance and that they would be unable to do anything about it. In fact that would make them want to try to find us even harder and even if we are able to hide the _'Dawn'_ for a time, they would eventually find it and then we will have the entirety of Remnant on our backs and being honest we can't fight an entire planet by ourselves." Cortana said.

The Chief couldn't deny her claims; yes he had done the impossible almost on a daily basis, he survived the entire Human-Covenant war, he had reenter a planet atmosphere with his armor as only means of protection and come out of that with minimal injuries, he had fight for entire days without a break when most would be on their backs for exhaustion or injuries that would cripple most, he destroyed several forerunners relics (In one of those cases he also destroyed the majority of the fleet of particular justice), he also indirectly was responsible to begin the civil war in the Covenant Empire heavily crippling it and he also was also responsible for stopping the Flood from consuming every single living being in the galaxy. But even with all of this, he was far from being invincible and this planet held people that could go straight into a fight against a Spartan and had high chances of victory.

The Chief continue walking trying to keep his head start over the faunus that most probably were still trying to calm down those members who were in a state of panic or trying to find him in the nearby area of the meeting. But then, his instincts screamed at him to dodge and he jumped to the side just barely dodging a shot that was meant to hit him in back. He then turned his head in the direction from where the shot came and saw the red-haired faunus **(A/N: From here on I will refer to each character for their proper name, even if the Chief doesn't know them except when they are first mention in story)** ,holding his sheath-shotgun hybrid in his left hand while in his right hand he held a katana, which its blade was red in color. The Chief only put his sniper rifle in the magnetic plate in the back of his armor and took a pair SMGs that were at his sides and aim them against Adam, while Adam just lowered his shotgun and took a ready position with his katana while he held his sheath close to him.

The Chief was the first to react, by shooting in full automatic mode both of his SMGs, but Adam much to the Chief's annoyance started to deflect started to deflect all the bullets that were about to hit him with his katana while he approached against the Chief, meanwhile the Chief had twitching eye while he sarcastically thought _'_ Great, another Jedi-like guy' while remembering at the same time how several elites used their energy swords to deflect bullets **(A/N: If you want to know how the Chief knows about Star Wars the answer is simple: marines making some crude jokes when they found elites with the level of skill to deflect bullets with energy swords).**

When Adam got close enough to attack the Chief with his sword, he started unleash several slashes against the Chief that he blocked with his armored forearms, surprising Adam for a small instant because he normally could cut through metal with ease but the Chief's armor barely received any damage and what it took was minimal, but he recovered from his surprise and started to aim for the less armored part of the Chief's armor only for the Chief to block every single strike while also trying to gain an advantage by using some cheap shots from his shotgun-sheath that were rendered useless when it hit the Chief's energy shields but the Chief wasn't just defending every chance he got he would use his SMGs as makeshift clubs or will shoot Adam at point blank range or throw insanely strong kicks that could kill most, but Adam was very skilled and was able to dodge every strike or deflect the Chief's shots and he wasn't fast enough to dodge or block his aura will protect him and it was still holding strong.

They continue like this until the Chief tried to use a low sweep kick to bring Adam down but he dodged by jumping over the kick and the moment he landed Adam threw a kick of his own aimed at the Chief's head but the Chief dodged stepping backwards, but Adam used the momentum of his failed kick to swing aiming at the Chief's neck but he dodged, bending backwards and then the Chief used the monument of his last movement to do a backflip kick that connected with Adam's lower jaw making Adam take a couple of steps back with a lot of blood coming out of his mouth his aura was still there but that last attack literally took a lot out of his aura but before he could recover the Chief started to deliver a beat down on Adam, first he hit Adam in the gut making cough blood and then he grabbed Adam's head and slam it against his knee cracking but not destroying his mask but definitely breaking his nose, he then delivered several hits to Adam chest and shortly a kick to Adam's side that probably could have broken a rib or two and the Chief finish the beat down with a spinning roundhouse kick to Adam's chest, launching him through the air and landed on his back.

Surprising enough Adam was able to stand up even with all of his injuries, he then put his katana again in his sheath but he didn't leave the handle of his katana, this confused the Chief until Adam started to give a red glow and he noticed a small smirk in Adam's bloody face full of malice. The Chief related that this must be Adam's semblance so not wanting to take any risk, he aimed his SMGs but he was rewarded with a click indicating that his guns were depleted and for how Adam glow was growing he was not going to have time to change weapon or recharge, so he took a deep breath while closing his eyes and releasing his weapons, he then released the breath he took and opened his eyes again just to see Adam about to try and cut him with his Katana, most people would only notice a blur before falling to the ground dead but the Chief wasn't most people he could see every detail but of how the blade was nearing against him but in his eyes it was moving too slow. This was the Chief's trump card, the Spartan Time. And before the blade could cut through the Chief, he stopped it by catching the blade by the flat side between his two hands catching Adam off guard because no one had ever tried doing something like that to stop his attack, some would foolish try to block the attack others tried to dodge but this was the first time someone tried to catch his katana and not only the Chief tried but he succeeded in catching it in his first try.

The Chief then expertly redirect the katana stabbing it against the ground and put all of his strength in punch directed against the flat side of the katana breaking it in two, surprising Adam even more and before Adam could react he received a front kick to the chest that sends him flying against a tree.

The Chief only stared at Adam's beaten form before taking his SMGs and started to reload them, he then aimed one of his gun against Adam but before he was able to shoot, White Fang grunts and veterans appear and start to shoot against the Chief. Now the rifles the Fang were using, individually, wouldn't deplete the Chief's energy shield to fast (unless they were using dust rounds, which wasn't the case here) but there were many White fang members and the veterans were actually good shooters in comparison to the normal grunts and because of who came to the meeting there was a lot of them, so they forced the Chief to take cover while he returned fire from his cover.

While this was happening the lieutenant (the bulky faunus) with the chainsaw got near Adam while White fang veterans carrying heavy weapons gave them cover fire.

"Adam, are you alright?" The lieutenant asked.

Adam tried to answer back only to cough some blood.

The lieutenant released a curse and then he took a radio he had and said, "Bring a bullhead with medical assistance." He then looked at a pair of White Fang members and said/order "You two get over here and help me take him out of the line of fire." Those two members just nodded and did as they were told, then moments later a bullhead arrived and everyone started to live the area leaving the Chief alone while he watched the bullhead leave the area.

"Cortana.", Chief said.

"Yes, Chief." She answered back.

"What can you tell me about this Adam person?" He asked.

"On it.", She said, then a moment later she spoke again "Ok, there is not a lot about him but from what I gather he grew in the White Fang and when this changed from being a peaceful organization to a group of terrorist he became one of his most dangerous members and one of the raising figures between the new generation of the Fang, he already was an extremist even before the Fang became the terrorist group it is today and he is highly wanted in several parts of the world. He is also very skilled and very few have been able to fight against him and survived and even fewer actually won on those fights but he normally eludes confrontations with people that are actually capable of defeating him in a straight fight. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think that we will meet again in the future and I want to be ready for our next match" Chief said while putting his SMGs in the magnetic plates at his sides and started to leave before anything else happened.

If the Chief knew, he would fine he was right and this battle will only one of many more battles to come between this two that will rock the entirety of Remnant to its core, a fierce rivalry was born from this battle and it would not stop until one remain standing.

 **Chapter done.**

 **A/N: Now sorry to anyone if they feel like I under power Adam in the fight but I based myself on what I know about this two, in the case of the Chief I know for a fact that he is stronger than Adam and more durable even when Adam has his Aura to protect him but the Chief armor has survived atmospheric re-entry in more than one occasion without counting intense firefights that had lasted for days, the Chief also has almost 30 years of battle experience, in which he had to fight opponents that could keep up with him or even surpass him, forcing the Chief to become stronger in order to survive the war. In the other case, Adam is very skilled with his katana to the point to be able to deflect bullets but it has been shown that in the Halo universe there are Elites capable of the same feat, second his Aura indeed increases his strength but I doubt that he could lift tons over his head like a Spartan (mainly those from generation II), third his Aura maybe is more durable than energy shields but I don't think that it recharges at the same rate in which energy shields recharge and I highly doubt that someone has an aura strong enough to survive atmospheric reentry. Also when a Spartan fights in CQB it looks like a blur for how fast they move, also the Chief has in the past dodged a stun round at point blank range fired by one of their trainers, and finally the Spartan time allows a Spartan to see everything in slow motion, the Chief slapped a missile capable of blowing up a Scorpion Tank with Cortana's help, so honestly I can see him stopping Adam's katana even when this was enhanced by Adam's semblance.**

 **In the end the Chief held the advantage in most categories and Adam is lucky to have been able to keep up for a time but in the end the Chief won but don't worry this lose will only help Adam to grow stronger in the future.**

 **Now I will answer some questions**

 **Guest: "The Chief was 14 years old again why?" well the answer to that is: a) Because the anomaly in which they enter somehow return him to the age of 14. b)It will make sense later.**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: "Doesn't he have his armor?" Yes he does.**


	4. Update 2

Hello everybody so some people have been telling me that I need to ask the permission of OC creators I'm going to say this once I will **NOT** be using any OC's for the time being if I decide to use one I will get the permission from the creators if I don't make them myself.


End file.
